<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by f0_0bhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910267">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0_0bhhh/pseuds/f0_0bhhh'>f0_0bhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0_0bhhh/pseuds/f0_0bhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The self-proclaimed alien of Gyroaxia questions his presence among the band, while Kenta tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere was quiet. Actually, not quite. It was bustling, glasses clanking, waiters hollering, EDM blasting. But to each one of them, the air was as empty as Ryo’s cup. Ryo, childish as always, requested for another fill of orange juice, yet the vibe didn’t seem to lighten up at all. Gyroaxia at that moment was devoid of meaning, brimming with numbness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reon and Nayuta were both minding their own business, Kenta texting his brother, Miyuki aimlessly bragging about the tiniest details about himself, directed towards nobody. Miyuki’s confident words seemed to enter Ryo’s ears, only to come out milliseconds after. Ryo, not wanting to bother anyone and to cause unnecessary tension, could only stare at random posters and decorations as Kenta refills his glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The air is too thick..! The lovely space energy vanished today…’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ryo thought. He stood up sharply, getting the attention of everyone but the hot-headed singer. He chugged his juice in a matter of seconds before saying, “I’m gonna head out for a bit…,” in his usual slow tone. Everyone went back to their business, but Kenta, noticing this odd behaviour, shut down his phone and quietly followed Ryo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night was especially busy, for some reason. Many co-worker groups had gone out for dinner, families were out, and stores were packed with customers. And Ryo, whose manner is most noticeably sluggish, was surprisingly out of the red-head’s line of vision. But in time, he noticed that familiar combination of yellow and black hair, and followed it, only to be met with a dark alley, its only light being the twinkle of a billion stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eccentric boy sat down on the dirty ground, as Kenta suppressed his shock in how dirty his pants could become. Ryo looked up, the purple hue in his eyes blending with the blue scenery of the sky. The guitarist could feel the serenity, and decided to show himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryo,” his call surprised Ryo, his shoulders jumping and eyes flinching for a second before he coolly turned to see Kenta. “You shouldn’t sit like that, it’s dirty there…” The bassist only ignored, earning a sigh from Kenta. The leader approached the curled up figure, and in his overwhelming concern, did not notice that he sat down against the dingy wall next to him. “You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm… I…” Ryo can muster only that much, before looking back at the sky with regretful eyes. He was concerningly speechless, so Kenta spoke up, “Do you not remember? It’s your birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My birthday…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Nayuta was more pushy with practice earlier, so I didn’t have the chance to greet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really…? We really don’t have that birthday stuff in my home planet…” Ryo fidgets with the chain of his choker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is quite interesting… Tell me more,” Kenta spoke, leading Ryo to speak about the customs and perks of his planet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And in my beloved planet, I committed countless crimes, and was sent here to atone. By bringing happiness to the inhabitants…” With that, the silence thickened, tensions rising.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to sound rude or anything, but why haven’t you gone back to your home planet yet?” Kenta mildly winced at the loud sigh of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t made anyone happy yet,” a solemn look washes over Ryo’s features. Kenta questioned that statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys were so sad earlier… I couldn’t bear to see it. It was hard to breathe, it was so quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we were just-“ He couldn’t think of a justification. Ryo looked up at the sky one last time before getting up. It was oddly brisk, and the frustration in the bassist’s eyes got to Kenta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ryo took his first step to the exit, he felt a tug on his jacket, “Wait…”, He looked down as his friend held his sleeve tighter. The stars reflected on the redhead’s glasses as he showed a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy,” Kenta confessed, cringing at how cheesy he probably sounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oi… Say something, Ryo.” He finally got to his feet, pouting and blushing in embarrassment. Just after he wiped the dust off his behind, Ryo spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You bring me happiness; don’t say that you don’t,” Kenta wrapped an arm around Ryo, “The atmosphere might seem tense at times, but deep down, we’re all grateful you’re here. Not just as a bandmate. If you weren’t there, our group would have fallen apart long ago,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And as long as I get to perform and spend time with Nayuta, you, and everyone else, I’m happy. So thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s so awkward right now… ,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the leader thought, unable to reassure Ryo. “So, let’s go back. I’m pretty sure the others are wondering where we are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah? We absolutely have to go back to Nayuta and the oth-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...to my home planet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what..? You were just saying how you wanted to go back to your home planet!” He probably got several stares from people passing by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna play with Gyroaxia too… Forever…” The childish demeanor returned to Ryo, as Kenta sighed in relief. He let a laugh slip by his lips, “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” The self-proclaimed alien held up a pinky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not very good at this kind of stuff… But yeah. Pinky promise. I’ll do all I can for Gyroaxia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, their fingers connected, which would take Gyroaxia a step towards their ultimate goal, and Kenta a step towards truly understanding his peculiar bassist friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi...! Thank you for reading! This is actually my first work here, and I haven't written in a while. Please bear with me, though criticism is always welcome!</p>
<p>There is already quite a following here in the AAside Ao3, so I decided to post it here, instead of other websites. </p>
<p>This is a birthday fanfiction for Akebono Ryo! Frankly, he isn't my most favorite in the fandom, but he is pretty special to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>